warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arbiters of Hexis/@comment-2605:E000:90DE:E400:682E:5F8:F34B:A289-20171215092735
What are The Arbiters Of Hexis “about?” As was stated in one post, “they’re all about truth and honour,” which was argued presents as being in conflict with the values which they actually favor, as evidenced by providing augments for Warframes “based around subterfuge and manipulation,” exemplified by “Ash, Loki, Mirage, even Limbo.” Well, aside from being a really far cry from presenting even an impression of there being some sort of viable or explicable dichotomy which one could strain to produce from that, I’ll try to, and if it gets too long, I’ll cut it and append it. The AoH are about truth. The AoH are about honor. The AoH provides augments for Warframes. The AoH provides augments for the Mirage, Ash, Loki, and Limbo Warframes. The characteristics of the Mirage, Ash, Loki and Limbo Warframes (that are comprised of the descriptions of their Abilities) are antithetical to the upholding of truth and honor as virtuous values. The Characterizations of those Warframes are also antithetical to the ideals of upholding truth and honor as high virtues, as can be observed with the characterizations of Mirage and Limbo having been extensively chronicled by the quests through which they are re-discovered. Even though the characterization of the Loki Warframe is left up to a matter of drawing comparisons between its abilities, and the Mythology which bears the origins of its namesake, the Ash Warframe does not have the same ease of identification with a well known figure of prominence in a major mythology which has contributed heavily to popular mythology. Ash (not unlike Loki) was introduced before the addition of quests, with the name having been changed from “Smoke” to “Ash” as it neared its release. Prior to that, during most of the time spent in development, the Ash Warframe went under the working name “Ninja.” The opposition of the Ninja character to the values of truth and honor, in both historical fact, and in the archetypal characterization of the Ninja which has arisen through lore and legend, folklore, popular mythology, and fantastical fiction is just too overtly obvious to try to deny. Now, despite how clearly identifiable the rift between the values of truth and honor, and the sorts of values which those Warframes represent is, it still does nothing to inform what the AoH is about. Arbiters are, in the broadest sense, sets of scales, or balances, similar to the concept of Justice, though without there needing to be any decided values attached to what is being weighed or measured, by whatever form the devices or systems the arbiters assume. There is where the strict relation to Truth comes in. The scales of balance are purely neutral, without any prejudicing or biasing or self interest. The efforts and strict observations of forms and dogmatic proscribes for practice, are the persistent trials which are undergone in perfecting BALANCE. Hexis is the ideal of character, not as in prending or assuming guises or masks, but as expressed by the most fundamental core of an individuals true character (what in somewhat more sloppy, or less realistic terms is conceived of as an individual person’s “true nature,” which is really a more deceptively ambiguous expression to presume to have a means of determining or even defining than the expression of true Character). The ways by which individuals can and will go out of their way to fool themselves, or how willingly they can be lead astray by the promises, or praises, flattery, or exaltation of others who would claim to have the authority and power to know what greatness others’ character can achieve, are the lures and snares, and ways by which peoples’ connection with their most fundamental character, and the unfathomable potential which it holds, is weakened. What are the Arbiters Of Hexis about? “Polonius: This above all: to thine own self be true, And it must follow, as the night the day, Thou canst not then be false to any man. Farewell, my blessing season this in thee! Laertes: Most humbly do I take my leave, my lord.” What are the scales of character about? “You set the example for the rest of us.”